I WIll Follow You Into The Dark (AU)
by butterflygirl91
Summary: Elena has taken the cure, Rebekah stabs her out of rage. As she bleeds out on the floor, Damon pleads for her to stay with him. Moments later, Elena wakes up in her own bed, and realizes it was all a dream. Elena's parents have just died and it's the first day of Junior Year. Rated M for future chapters. Written in response to a prompt I received on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**PARA PROMPT: SAY THE LAST EPISODE COMES AROUND, AT THE END YOU DIE BUT THEN AS YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES TO DAMON'S FACE LEANING OVER YOU CRYING, WITH I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK, COVER BY GAVIN MIKHAIL THE SCREEN FADES BLACK AND PAUSES FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE WE HEAR A HEARTBEAT SLOWLY GET LOUDER AND LOUDER, AND ON THE LOUDEST ONE, THE SCREEN BLINKS, AND WE'RE STARING UP AT HER CEILING. ALL SHE REMEMBERS IS THAT HER PARENT'S JUST DIED AND SHE JUST HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM EVER.**

Elena breathed heavily, her eyes fighting to stay open. **"Elena?! Elena, no….no, baby…please stay with me." **Damon pleaded, his voice cracking. She could feel his hands pressing into her chest, trying to resuscitate her. She heard him bite his wrist and put it to her mouth. "Drink, 'Lena…please….please drink." he begged her. She could feel the blood sliding into her mouth down her throat, but she was too far gone. It wouldn't help now.

_Love of mine, _

_Someday you will die_

_And I'll be close behind…_

She was lying on the floor of the Mikaelson parlor. They had found the cure for vampirism. She'd become human again…Klaus had his blood bag for hybrids. He was thrilled. Rebekah, however was not. She'd wanted the cure herself. She'd driven a knife through Elena's gut in vengance…and now Elena was bleeding out on Klaus' expensive Persian rug, while the love of her life pleaded with her to stay with him. And she wanted to…God, she wanted to. She'd been human just long enough to feel the sire bond break. It was real…it was all real. She loved him. But she could feel the darkness tugging her away. She wanted to tell him it was too late….to let her go….but she couldn't. The Vampire blood wouldn't save her now. There was a window of time…and she had passed it. She managed to muster up enough breath to say one more thing. "Love you, Damon…" she whispered as the dark consumed her and she released her last breath.

…_I will follow you into the dark…_

Elena shot up, breathing heavily. Her fingers clawed at her neck, fighting for air. Jenna rushed in, hair half straightened, clothes half on, looking breathless. **"What is it?! You were screaming, Elena. What's wrong?" **Elena's eyes grew wide. No…this couldn't be right. Jenna was dead. Elena had watched Klaus kill her. "Where's Damon?!" she demanded, frightened. He'd found a way to save her! This was…just a consequence, right? She was seeing ghosts…like Jeremy. **"Damon? Honey, who's Damon" **Jenna asked, sitting down on Elena's bed. Elena's heart sank. What did she mean? Had she been compelled? **"You were dreaming, Elena…it's all just a dream." **she soothed. **"It's almost time to leave for school, better get ready. Don't want to be late for your first day of junior year" **Jenna said. It—It was all a dream?! Damon, Stefan…all of it?! No...it couldn't be.

An hour later, Elena was walking through the halls of Mystic Falls High. She saw Jeremy disappear into the bathroom and she rolled her eyes, walking in behind him. She pushed him into the sink, taking his chin in her hands, looking into his bloodshot eyes "Really? It's the first day and already you're stoned?!" she demanded. After arguing with him, she stormed out, running straight into someone. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat, her heart leaping for joy. She knew it! She knew it couldn't have all been a dream! "Stefan?" she gasped. The boy cocked his head to the side. **"Yes…do I know you?" **


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

**"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" **the man asked in front of her again. Elena shook her head. "No I'm…sorry. I guess I have the wrong person." She said, walking away. They walked into the same classroom…and Elena didn't even acknowledge the teacher. Her eyes stayed on Stefan Salvatore the entire time. How could this happen? She knew him…she had loved him. But he had no idea who she was? How was that even possible? Had it really all been a dream. He glanced back suddenly and offered her a smile and then turned his attention back to the teacher. Her eyes scanned over him and suddenly she saw it. The ring. His daylight right. If it had all been a dream, why did he have his daylight ring?!

The bell rang and Elena moved through the rest of her day, just going through the motions. She was so confused that it made her head ache. After school, she drove across town to the Salvatore house. She parked and ventured toward the door. She noticed that both Stefan and Damon's cars were in the driveway. She knocked and heard _his _voice signify that he was coming. Suddenly, the large wooden door opened to reveal Damon. "Hi." She said. "I'm going a little crazy. Please tell me you remember me." She begged, her arms itching to wrap around him. Damon smiled. **"Of course I remember you. Gilbert, right? Elizabeth?"** he asked. "Elena." She corrected, her stomach falling. "Wait—you remember—" **"I didn't think you'd remember me, honestly. You were pretty out of it that night. " **he said. **"Would you like to come in?" **he asked. "Um, yeah." She followed him inside. "What do you mean…out of it?" she asked. **"The night of the accident. I'm sorry about your parents, by the way…tragic."** He said. **"Can I get you a drink?" **he asked, walking into the parlor and pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "I'm underage. The accident? You were there?" she asked. Damon paused, turning around. **"I pulled you out of the water. I went back for your parents, but—" **"You pulled me out?" she asked. Damon nodded. "So…that's how you know me." She said flatly. Again, he nodded. "I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She turned, moving toward the door. Suddenly, he was next to her. **"Going so soon?"** he asked. **"Hello Stefan." **He said, not giving her an opportunity to answer the question.

Elena turned, seeing his younger brother. **"Hello…" **Stefan said cautiously, looking over the girl he'd had such a strange encounter with earlier. **"Were you looking for me?"** he asked. "I um—I don't really know. I was just. I think I'm losing my mind. I should be going." She said, moving toward the door and heading out to her car.

Damon's POV

Meanwhile, inside the house, Damon closed the front door**. **"I told you the resemblance was uncanny. They could be the same person."He said, turning back toward Stefan. **"And I told you to leave it alone, that I didn't care."** Stefan growled. "Oh come on. You have to wonder what's going on there. They are related, Stefan. They have to be! She could help us find Katherine!" he said. Stefan glanced back at him. **"Is that why you pulled her out of the water, Damon? Because she looked like our ****_beloved _****Katherine. Watch out, brother. Your humanity is showing. Is that why you allow her to live? To go to school every day? She knows something, Damon. She approached me today. Ask me if I remembered her. " **"You think she knows Katherine?" **"I think that I don't care. And you shouldn't either. We found out years ago that Katherine was never trapped in that tomb. Which means chances are, she's been around all along. She could have found us, Damon. She didn't. It's time we move on. Both of us. 100 years is far too long to pine for anyone." **Stefan said walking away.

Elena's POV

Elena drove back across town until she reached Bonnie's grams house. Miss Shelia had been filling Bonnie's head with the notion that her family was supernatural…if Elena's dream was correct, they were in fact the most powerful family of witches in history. If anyone could prove she wasn't crazy, it was Bonnie and her Grams. Elena parked and walked up to the door, knocking. Grams answered with a smile. **"Hello Elena, come on in, sweetheart."** She said. Elena thanked her with a smile. Bonnie stood from the couch and greeted her. "Hey…what's up?" she asked. "I…I need some help. I thought maybe you two could…help me prove I'm not crazy." She started.

Over the next hour, Elena explained the details of her dream and the encounters of that day. When she finished, Bonnie sighed. **"Wow…Elena, that sounds intense. But I don't know how—" "Bonnie!"** her grams chided. "What?" Elena asked. **"What did you do?" **Grams demanded. **"I—I had to. I'm sorry, Elena. You were dead. I was standing in the living room at Stefan and Damon's house and you were lying on the couch…dead. Damon hadn't moved…spoken…Stefan was panicking…and I found a way…to give us all a do-over. To bring everyone back. To save everyone. Grams, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, John, Isobel, Vicki… even Mr. Tanner."** She said. **"I could keep Caroline from becoming a vampire and Tyler from becoming a hybrid. I could keep you quiet and keep Klaus away. I could save everyone." **She said. **"It was a time traveling spell. It took us back to an event**." "The comet. It isn't visible for a few days…but its here." Elena finished.

After a moment of letting Elena process, Bonnie spoke again. **"Taking us back…it changed things. They're subtle…but…they've changed directions of things. Like…Damon pulling you of the water instead of Stefan…or them running into Anna a few years back and finding out about Katherine. I don't know how…but it changed things. I know doing that spell was wrong and dangerous and stupid…but I had to save you…I had to give us all another chance." **Elena nodded. "So…they don't remember me…at all. Neither of them?" she asked. Bonnie shook her head. **"You have a few choices. You can…tell them that a Bennett witch did a spell and they'll probably believe you…they knew Emily, that hasn't changed as far as I know. Or…you get another shot. You can choose Damon again and have a complete do-over though…the person he is right now…he's not the one you fell in love with. He…he's the Damon you met first…and we both know that only you can change him. Or…three…you can leave them both alone…and change everything."**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat on her bed, chewing on her lip as she stared at the designs on her bedspread. There was a knock at the door and Jenna ducked her head in, in a flurry of strawberry hair. **"Dinner's here."** She said with a warm smile. Elena looked up and nodded. "Thanks Aunt Jenna…I'm not really hungry." She said, returning her eyes to the bed. Jenna walked in and sat down. **"What's wrong, Elena?"** she asked. "I—I'm going to sound crazy, if I tell you." She said. **"Yeah well. Sanity isn't all it's cracked up to be. Spill." **Jenna said, looking like a teenage girl desperate for gossip. "Every choice leads to another. Every choice changes the course of your entire life, right? But it changes everyone else's too. Every choice I make, it affects me…but it affects Jeremy too. And you, and Bonnie and Caroline…anyone who has contact with me." She said. Jenna nodded slowly. **"Where's this coming from?" **she asked. Elena shrugged. "I just—Have you ever met someone…and known that…when they were created…they were meant to be part of you? That…no matter what, your paths will cross because you can't imagine any future that doesn't have them in it?" she asked, her fingers twisting nervously. **"Did you meet someone today?" **Jenna asked, confused. Elena shook her head. "Not really…it's…nothing. Let's just eat." She said, getting up and walking downstairs.

After dinner, Elena went for a drive. She parked around the block from the Salvatore house and snuck around back. Climbing over the wall, she found the place where Zach was growing his vervain. If she were going to submerge herself in the world of vampires…she would need it. She put some into her purse and stuck some into the pocket of her jeans just in case. Moving to climb back over the wall, she heard the back door open. Freezing, she heard the footsteps stop. **"Elena?" **she heard Damon utter. Elena bit her lip and slowly turned around. "Hi Damon." She said. **"If you wanted to personally thank your hero, you could have used the front door, ya know. What happened…chicken out at the last minute?"** he asked with that cocky smirk. She wanted to slap it off his face. He took a few steps toward her and Elena backed into the wall, her breathing heavy. It was strange to fear him again. But this wasn't _her _Damon. This Damon was ruthless, selfish, terrifying. **"What do we have here**?" he asked, reaching down into her pocket. "Stop, it'll bu-" she was cut off as he hissed and backed away, dropping the vervain. **"Vervain?"** he asked, narrowing his eyes. **"Why are you carrying vervain? And how did you know it would burn me? You—" **he paused and suddenly, she was being drug inside. **"Where is she?" **he asked, a desperate smile reaching all the way up to his eyes as he pinned her to the wall. "She? Damon who—" it hit her suddenly. "Katherine. You're still looking for Katherine." She said. "I don't know her Damon, I haven't met her yet." She said, her eyes watching as the smile left. **"Yet?"** he asked. **"What do you mean? You're going to meet her? Do you know where she is?"** he asked hopefully. Elena shook her head. "It's a really long story…I…I don't even know if you'd believe me." She said. Damon backed away slowly. **"Well, fortunately, you aren't going anywhere, so you've got time to tell me, princess. Start with why you needed vervain." **He said, turning and walking away.

Elena followed him and sat down on the couch as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I needed vervain because I didn't want you or Stefan to be able to compel me." She said. **"So you know we're vampires…you know about compulsion…I guess the Gilbert family still…educates their young then." **He said. "Not exactly. My family…they didn't tell me about vampires. Stefan did. " she said. "He doesn't remember…and I guess it didn't actually happen but…" Damon raised an eyebrow. **"You didn't hit your head when you decided to go swimming off wickery bridge…did you?"** he asked. Elena sighed. It was now or never. He might not believe her. It might set things back to the way they happened before…but she had to give it a shot. Because her life didn't make sense without him…period. "I'm friends with a Bennett witch." She said, the words leaving her more quickly than she intended. "Everything that's happening…we've already lived it…but people died…a lot of people… and Bonnie…my friend she did a spell to take it all away…to give us a do-over." She said. "You found Katherine. She came back to town…you two…didn't work things out. She wanted Stefan. I don't know if that's still true…some things changed when Bonnie reversed everything. Before…you didn't pull me out of the water…Stefan did…other things have changed too. It's weird. But…I'm telling it wrong. That's not the beginning." She said. "I met Stefan on the first day of school...today. We went to the bonfire tonight…it was like a date. We dated for a while and eventually I figured out that he was a vampire. You killed Vicki Donovan…to disrupt Stefan's life. You did terrible things but…then you and I…we started to be friends and you changed. You claimed to not care about anything but you cared about me." She said. It was strange…retelling him the story of how they fell in love. "The night Katherine came back…you saw her on my front porch. You thought she was me…you kissed her…" she said. "A lot of things happened after that…you tried to convince me that I was in love with you…and I refused to see it…but slowly I fell. And you were bitten…by a wolf. Wolf bites are fatal…you don't that yet but they are…You were dying…and all I could think was…that I was losing you. But we found a cure and you lived…but Stefan traded his life for it. He was indebted to this vampire that you don't know yet. He's an original…Klaus…Anyway…you and I worked together to save him…bring him home. And…you asked me to make a choice…and I chose wrong." Elena said, a tear streamed down her cheek. "I died and came back as a vampire…and I was sired to you. I was in love with you but…you wouldn't believe me. And then my brother died and I lost my humanity and…then we found a cure…for vampirism. You got me to turn my emotions back on and…you made me take the cure so I could free of the sire bond for good. Rebekah…she's another original…she killed me because she wanted the cure for herself. And…then I woke up and none of it had happened. Bonnie took it all away to save me…to save everyone."

"**So you're saying that…Katherine didn't want me?" **Damon asked. Elena stood up. "Seriously? I tell you this entire story…you actually believe me….and THAT is the part you get stuck on?!" she yelled. Damon stood, holding up his hands**. "I never said I believed you. Look, I've known a few Bennett witches in my time. You might be telling the truth. I've seen them do stranger things. But…I don't know you. And I can't imagine that I did all those things…so…yeah. The Katherine part is the part I'm gonna focus on. Can you help me find her?"** he asked. Elena sighed and stood up. "I don't know what's changed…what's the same…but I can almost guarantee that…Katherine is the same selfish bitch she's always been. The one who ripped your heart out and stomped on it. The one who turned Caroline, killed my brother…and if you want to find her, you're on your own." She said, turning to walk away. Damon zoomed ahead and blocked her going out of the door. **"Just…one question." **He said. Elena folded her arms over her chest. "What, Damon?" she asked. **"How do I get in touch with her?" **He asked desperately. Elena sighed. "Try Isobel Flemming. You turned her a while back. She knows Katherine." She said, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena sat in her windowsill late at night, tapping her pen against the blank paper. Her mind was muddled…she knew this was the only way to clear it and yet somehow, she couldn't put it on paper. She sighed and looked down, doodling around the edges. There was a shuffle outside and Elena looked up, glancing out. Stefan was standing back, away from the house, staring in at her. She met his eyes and nodded her head toward the front door. Grabbing a jacket, she threw it on and walked out of her room, creeping quietly down the steps, careful not to wake Jenna or Jeremy. She opened the front door carefully and slipped outside. "Hi." She whispered awkwardly, sitting on the porch swing. Stefan walked over, pacing in front of her. **"Is everything you told my brother true?" **he asked. Elena folded her legs under her, criss-cross and nodded. **"Look…I know you think you know him. And…I'm tempted to believe all of this. A Bennett witch would have the power. But—Damon is dangerous. And I wouldn't want you getting mixed up and hurt. He doesn't value anything but finding Katherine. And if anyone gets in his way—"** "She doesn't love him." Stefan started to speak again, but Elena's phone rang. It was Caroline. She ignored it and had just turned back when it started ringing again. Bonnie. "I'm sorry. Excuse me just a second." Elena said, standing up and walking away. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Stefan couldn't hear her anyway. "What's going on?" she asked. **"It's Vicki. She was in an accident on her home from the bonfire, Elena. They don't think she's going to make it. Matt needs us." **She said. "I'll be right there." She said, hanging up. Turning back to Stefan, she paused. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, running inside and getting her keys.

She arrived at the hospital a while later. Matt was pacing the emergency room. She embraced her and he sobbed into her shoulder, clinging to her. She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't soothe him…she couldn't tell him everything would be alright…because she didn't know if that was true. She saw Jeremy on the far end of the waiting room and she slowly passed Matt off to Caroline. Walking over, she hugged her tearful brother. "Are you okay? I thought you were home! You snuck out?" **"Can you save the lecture for later, Elena? I'm really not in the mood."** He snapped, moving away from her. "Hey…" she soothed, pulled him back. "I'm not lecturing. I'm just worried." She promised. He sighed and nodded, sinking into a chair. **"Vicki and Tyler had a fight. She wanted to leave. She was drunk and wanted to leave. I offered to drive her home—she started yelling, so I just let her go. I should have stopped her." **He said. Elena rubbed his back, shaking her head. "It's not your fault, Jer." She soothed.

After a while, the doctor came out and let Matt go back. Jeremy paced around the room and Elena found Bonnie. "Before…Vicki—" she started. **"I know." **Bonnie answered. "My parents died on the same night as before. Vicki was attacked on this night before. What if the spell doesn't give us a second chance…it just makes us relive everything again." Elena worried. **"No…your future is determined by choices. Every choice changes your life. Vicki was drunk the night Damon attacked her. She was drunk tonight. Her choice to get drunk tonight hasn't changed…therefore her fate hasn't changed."** Bonnie explained. Elena sighed, rubbing her temple. "I told them. Or…I told Damon. And he told Stefan." She admitted. **"And?" **"They both believe me…sort of. But Damon's only interested in finding Katherine and Stefan and I didn't get to talk…because of—Stefan! Wait. I know how to save Vicki!" Elena jumped up, running outside. She drove to the Salvatore house and knocked on the door. Stefan answered, looking at her quizzically. "You can save her." She said. "If you save her- If she doesn't die in the next few months…it will change things. You can save Vicki." She rambled. "If you feed her your blood…heal her—maybe I can save Jenna and my brother and Caroline and everyone and—" she was cut off by the feel of Stefan's hand on her arm. **"Come on. You can explain it to me in the car."** He said.

On the way to the hospital, Elena recounted the entire story. "Bonnie wanted to give us all a second chance. Before…Vicki was attacked tonight. By Damon. She ended up in the hospital. You tried to compel her to forget but you failed because you don't drink human blood." She said. "She was attacked a few weeks later again by Damon and he turned her…then she tried to attack me at the Halloween dance and you staked her." She explained. "If we can change what happens…if Vicki doesn't die, maybe I can change everything else." She said hopefully.

They rushed into the ER together and she stopped when she saw Jeremy sitting on the floor, his face buried in his knees, his body shaking. She hadn't seen her brother cry like that since she woke up in the hospital after her parent's death. She met eyes with Bonnie who shook her head and her heart sank. She was too late. Vicki Donovan was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

Elena sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. She listened carefully for any sign that Jeremy might be awake. She'd forced him to go to bed as soon as they'd gotten home from the hospital, and despite his protests, she'd sat with him until he'd fallen asleep. Now she sat on her bed with Bonnie.** "Things are different." **Bonnie urged. **"If they were exactly the same, Damon would have attacked Vicki tonight…and she would have on Halloween…not tonight. He didn't attack her. She had an accident…I know it's scary to think that she died and that might mean that everyone else will too…but it's a coincidence, Elena."** Bonnie rambled, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as Elena. Elena nodded tiredly. "I have to find a way to save him…Bonnie. I can't let Jeremy die again. I can't let anyone die again. I have to find a way." She said, defeated. Bonnie nodded.** "Grams told me that some things…some things are pre-destined. Some things…we can't change…not even by messing with dark magic**." Bonnie warned. "Then we'll change the things we can." Elena urged, stubbornly. There was a knock at the door and Jenna stepped in. **"Matt told the police Kelly had gone off for a few days. I'm going to go down to the station and see if I can figure out where she's gone. She usually answers my calls. Will you be okay here alone?"** she asked. Elena nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine, Jenna…thanks." She forced a smile and Jenna nodded, ducking back out. **"I've got to get home too. My dad told me to come home as soon as I could."** Bonnie said, standing. **"But I can stay…if you want."** She offered. Elena shook her head. "It's fine. I'll be fine. Go. Text me when you get home." She said, walking out behind Bonnie and Jenna, locking the door.

Elena jogged up the stairs and tip-toed through the bathroom, peeking into Jeremy's room. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there. For a moment, he wasn't in pain. He wasn't grieving. Elena leaned in the doorway and watched him for a moment before she heard a knock. She sighed and pulled his door closed, jogging back down the stairs. She peeked through the peep hole and then opened the door. "What do you want, Damon? I'm kind of dealing with a crisis right now, can it wait?" she asked, tiredly. Something was different about his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, more calmly. **"I remember."** He croaked. **"All of it. Meeting you, falling in love…everything."** He said, taking a step toward her. The barrier stopped him…he hadn't been invited in. **"Elena, please…let me in…"** he begged. "Y-yeah, of course. Come in." she said. Damon lunged one boot forward over the barrier, stepping inside. Elena jumped and wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you'd find your way back to me." She murmured into his chest, feeling the urge to cry and laugh and express every other emotion in the book. **"You know…Elena. You should really not let feelings cloud your judgment."** He murmured against her neck and she pulled away, looking at him quizzically. **"And you should never invite anyone into your home that could…I don't know…murder your entire family if things don't go his way." **he smirked, his palm sliding down her back.

Elena shoved him away…or…rather shoved at him, and he chose to step away. "You-You don't remember anything!" she accused. Damon smirked again and shrugged, moving toward her and wrapping an arm devilishly around her waist. **"Desperate times call for desperate lies, princess." **Elena twisted away and folded her arms. "What do you want?" she demanded. **"If you don't—" **"Yeah, I get it. If I don't help you, you'll hurt Jeremy or Jenna or Bonnie or whomever. You know I'm going to help you. Just skip the threat and get to the point." She growled. **"Help me find Isobel."** He demanded. Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know where she is, Damon. She's like every other vampire, I assume. She doesn't stay one place for long. I haven't even found her yet. " **"Then how did you know to tell me to find her?" **he asked. "I told you earlier. Before, she was the one who spied for Katherine and brought her to Mystic Falls." **"Yeah. Your bullshit story about a spell." **He said, walking away. "It's not a bull shit story, Damon. It's true. You changed. You were a different person. And I'm not just going to let you walk away. I'll find a way to get you to come back to me." She swore. Damon spun around. **"That's just the thing, princess. I don't want to come back to you. I don't know you. I don't want you. I don't feel anything for you. You're a stranger. Get that through your head. The only reason I'm here right now is to find Katherine." **He said, backing her into the wall with every word until she was flat against it and he was towering over her like some demonic giant.

For a moment, she got desperate (or, perhaps…more desperate)…crazy, even. There was one last thing that might work…and she had to give it a chance. Damon might snap her neck. He might do anything…but it was worth a shot. Surprise was her only leverage against him. She reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him passionately. He was stiff for a moment before he finally gave in, letting an animalistic growl rise from his throat as he pinned her closer to the wall and kissed her ferociously. After a moment, he sped away, landing against the opposite wall with a thump, looking terrified. Elena moved toward him and he stopped her with a hand. **"You're a witch."** He accused. **"You did this. You're making me see things. Making me remember things that didn't happen. Katherine doesn't want me to find her…she's scared…so you're distracting me."** He spoke wildly. "God, Damon. Katherine doesn't WANT YOU! LET IT GO." she exclaimed, frustrated, her palm touching her forehead, then his words replayed. "Wait. You saw something?" she asked suddenly, moving toward him again. He backed away again. "I'm not a witch, Damon. I'm human. I didn't _make _you see anything. Tell me what you saw…please. Maybe I can explain it." She coaxed. He shook his head. She reached down and pulled up her sleeve. "You told me once that everyone's blood tastes different. Species, especially." She said. He nodded. "Bite me. You'll see that I'm human." She offered. She knew Damon…he would call her bluff…he would actually bite her. **"If you try any witchy voodoo on me, I'll snap your neck."** He warned, moving toward her. She nodded, offering up her wrist again. Damon met her eyes as he bit down. Elena bit her lip, looking away…she had to admit, when she had been a vampire…this had been a turn on and though it hurt, it wasn't exactly a turn off now.

After a moment, Damon pulled away. **"Why aren't you drinking vervain**?" he asked, wiping her mouth. "I'm wearing it. I know it's safer to drink…I just haven't been able to liquefy it yet." She said. "And don't change the subject. What did you see, Damon?" she asked desperately. **"We were at the rock quarry. There were torches on fire…your aunt was there. She was dead. There was another girl…she wasn't human…she wasn't a vampire—" **"Jules. She was a werewolf. Is a werewolf…I don't know." Elena filled in. **"And…Klaus? I knew it was Klaus…but he's just a scary story…he isn't real" **"He is, Damon. He's very real. He's who Katherine has been running from all these years." She said. **"And you were dead. I…I picked you up…and I…felt something…I was terrified, angry, broken…I've never felt that kind of emotion all at once. Not even when I thought Katherine was dead. I thought you were…messing with my head."** He said. Elena shook her head in reply. **"I was scared something wouldn't work out. I was scared you…wouldn't come back? Were you turning into a vampire?" **he asked. Elena shook her head again. "I was part of a sacrifice…to turn Klaus into a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. You were scared I would die so you forced fed me your blood. I was…livid. I didn't want to be a vampire…I would have rather died at that point. So you spent all day finding another way…and you did. I came back and I was human. " Elena smiled. "That was a memory, Damon. It was real. " she reached out and touched his chest. Damon jerked away, as if her hand had burned him**. "Look. Whatever you think happened…it might have. But the facts haven't changed. I don't love you. I don't want you. Leave me alone."** Damon said, moving away and heading out the door.

Elena sunk to the floor. She'd been so close. She almost had him…he almost remembered…for a second, she'd seen _her _Damon reflecting in his eyes. Elena sighed, gathering herself. She knew tonight should have discouraged her…should have pushed her to quit. But it didn't. She loved Damon…and she would find a way to get him back. Picking herself up, Elena trudged up the stairs.

**Damon's POV **

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. She'd admitted herself that she'd been working with a witch! They were tricking him…distracting him, right? Then why did Elena look so hurt when he'd rejected her? Why had he seen the love and acceptance he'd craved his entire life in her eyes. _STOP IT! _He thought. He wasn't a page out of some self-help book. He walked from her street, toward his own. He could have sped along…but tonight he needed the time to think. She was a tricky little minx, that was for sure. But what did she want from him?

Damon turned around and headed back for her house, though he wasn't sure why. He waited until all the lights had dimmed. He watched Aunt Jenna pull into the driveway and walk inside. He watched again as the house settled in for the night. When he heard Elena's breathing settle and he was sure she was asleep, he leapt to the top of the house, crawling in through the open window. Settling onto her window seat, he watched her for a moment. He'd assumed the first few times that she was exactly like Katherine. But now, as she slept, he saw the differences. He'd watched Katherine sleep countless times over their short time together. Even in her sleep she looked harsh, frightened. But Elena was at ease. Her straight hair fell carelessly over the pillow as she curled into her teddy bear, her eyelashes laying against her cheek in a softness Katherine had never managed to achieve. She was beautiful. In a completely different way from the woman that could be her twin. And if she was telling the truth…he could easily have imagined falling in love with her.

But was he even capable of love? He loved Katherine…but that love, or that loss, rather had made him cold, hard, emotionless in his pursuit to find her. He'd never stopped to imagine what he'd do if he actually found Katherine Pierce. Would he feel the same about her?

Sighing, his eyes traveled over the sleeping girl again as he rose, approaching her bed. Damon looked down at her, studying her. She was a stranger, right? So why did he feel so unsettled? Why did he feel as if he had to protect her…had to be by her side? He hadn't felt it until she kissed him…until he'd saw her die…until he thought he'd lost her. And now, it was inescapable. Damon leaned down, his finger brushing her cheek lightly. She stirred and he stepped back into the shadows. She sat up, blinking to adjust her eyes, looking around. **"Damon?" **she murmured sleepily. Damon stood still, in the darkness of the room. **"Damon, I know you're here." **She said impatiently.

Finally, Damon emerged. Elena sighed and reached to her side, turning on her bedside lamp. **"Can I help you?"** she asked, in a sarcastic way that almost made him laugh. "I want to know the whole story. All of it." He said. "Will you tell me? I want to know everything…even if…you think I wouldn't want to know." He said. Elena nodded and bit her lip. She reached to the other side of the bed and turned down the covers. **"Get comfy." **She advised. **"It's a long story." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena's POV**

Elena watched as Damon lay flat on his back on her bed, arms behind his head as if he were lounging carelessly, but every muscle in his body was tensed as she spoke. She was lying on her side; facing him as she recalled the entire story of how they met, fell in love, and how she died. "And then I woke up here. And Jenna and Jeremy were alive and it was the beginning of junior year." She finished. Damon sighed. **"And that's all of it?" **he asked. Elena nodded. Damon rolled onto his side, facing her and propping his head up on his hand, attached to a crooked elbow. Elena watched as his crystal blue eyes traveled over her, she shivered under the gaze. "What?" she asked. Damon shook his head. **"I just…I wish I could remember it all. Everything you talked about…I seemed…happier." **He shrugged. Elena's mouth twisted. "I don't know if that's true." She admitted. "You knew what you wanted…you knew what was worth fighting for….your friends, your brother…this town…but I don't know that you were happier." Damon inched closer. **"Did you love me? You talked about the sire bond…but were your feelings real? Did you really love me?"** he asked and Elena couldn't believe the vulnerability in his voice. She opened her mouth to answer, but the words wouldn't surface. She simply nodded.

In a sudden flash of movement, Damon was kissing her. Elena melted into the kiss, her hands finding his face.

**Damon's POV**

Damon wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss her. Maybe he wanted to feel what it was like to be loved…really loved, no matter how weak that sounded. Suddenly, he felt her hands touch his face and it happened again, the memories came flooding back.

"_Elena ?" he looked around the room from her as he sat up halfway in bed. She emerged from his bathroom, clad only in underwear and his button-up shirt. A smile spread across her face. __**"Hey."**__ She returned as she walked toward the bed and then took a leap, landing beside him with a bounce, wiggling to get comfortable. "I thought you might've left." He murmured as his fingers found her bare stomach, trailing over it lightly. __**"No, I don't have to be at school for…at least twenty minutes ago." **__She smirked, moving toward him for a kiss. Damon chuckled as his hand slid around to the small of her back, his lips meeting hers for a good-morning kiss. As he pulled away, his fingers played with her hair, a content smile finding its way to his lips. The action felt strange…the emotion…happiness felt strange. Was it really possible that she was here…looking at him like that…waking up next to him after they'd made love? __**"What's that face?"**__ he heard her ask. "What face?" he asked, not looking up, his eyes fixed on her chocolate tresses. __**"That face."**__ She whispered suspiciously. Damon finally looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm happy." He stated, rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of it all…but the stupid grin never left his face. He watched as a matching grin spread across the face of the girl in front of him._

_This time it was Damon who moved in for a kiss. His hand found her waist again and then slid down over her ass, pulling her closer. He made his way down her leg, pulling it up to his waist. Elena took the hint and climbed on top of him playfully. He grinned as he felt her finger trail up between his neck and his chin. God, she was sexy. _

_Suddenly, her lips moved from his and went down along his neck, then in a line, straight down his chest. When she reached the sheet-covered portion of his body, she looked up at him with faux innocence, a small grin spreading across the corner of her mouth. Her fingers moved the sheet away and—_

Suddenly he was back in the present, pulling away from a kiss with the same girl. The girl who's eyes begged to have _her _Damon back. "Damn it. We were just getting to the good part." He mumbled. Elena laughed. **"Good part?" **she asked. **"I don't know where you were, but we were just kissing."** She teased. Then suddenly, he saw the light bulb go on. "You remembered something else?" she asked, sitting up and sitting with her legs crossed under her, eager to listen. "You and I…we were, I woke up an you were coming out of my bathroom, wearing my shirt and we had—" **"Seriously. You…world famous manwhore is at a loss for words?"** she teased. **"We slept together, is that what you're trying to say?" **she asked. Damon sped up, grabbed her and pushed her down carefully against the bed, landing on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head, his fingers linking with her. "I've fucked thousands of women, Elena…that was not what that was. You and I did not just sleep together."He said. **"I don't know whether to be flattered or grossed out."** She admitted, relaxing under his grip. **"Fine." **She murmured. **"We made love. Better?"** she asked. Damon smirked. "No that's cheesy." He said, to preserve his masculinity. He couldn't help but chuckle as Elena rolled her eyes.

He let her go, finally and rolled onto the bed beside her. **"I wish I could remember all of it. I wish I could be the person you fell in love with. But I'm just…not."** He shrugged. **"Yet."** She noted. **"You have to find Katherine."** She said, looking down. **"You have to know … you have to hear it from her…because right now…you don't love me. You don't even know me yet. So you're gonna find Katherine…and if this is one of the things that changed and she loves you…great…if not…at least you'll know." **She said. **"I don't know where Isobel is…but I'll help you look**." She promised. "Why would you do that?" Damon asked. **"Because Bonnie told me that some things are set in stone. Some things are meant to be…even with this second chance…so I have to have faith that you and I…we're one of un-changeable things." **She smiled softly.

**Two Months Later**

**Elena's POV**

Since the day in her room, Damon and Elena had been working together to find any hint of Katherine or Isobel. It was crazy, that she would be helping him with this…but she had convinced herself it would help her get _her _Damon back. It had been two months though, and they hadn't found so much as a hint. They'd spent nearly every evening together, traveling down all of Damon's memories of Katherine and Isobel, looking for anything that might clue them in to where either woman was now. But finally, Elena found something.

Elena jumped out of her car and ran for the Salvatore door, a file folder full of papers in her arms. She knocked and then checked the handle. It was open. She opened the door and closed it behind her quickly. "Damon! I found her, I found her, I found her!" she yelled, running by the parlor toward the stairs. "Hi Stefan!" she called as she ran past him, up the stairs to Damon's room. She opened the door and rushed inside, jumping onto his bed. "I found her!" she said.** "So I heard."** He mumbled sleepily, sitting up.** "You know, I had far too much to drink last night for you to be talking this loudly." **He said. "Are you listening to me? I. Found. Isobel." She said, flashing the folder in his face as she wiggled around, wrinkling the covers. **"Better be careful princess, I don't sleep in much, you might just get a show." **He yawned. "Oh please. I've seen it all already, remember? Why are you not excited about this?!"she asked, flipping the folder open. "I was just looking through news stories from her hometown, hoping I might get lucky with some people drained of blood or something—" **"That's a really twisted sentence for a seventeen year old human." **Damon interjected. "—and I found this. It's a news story about a campsite. Four people in one week. Completely drained of blood. And look at that. The picture, in the back left of the shot. That's her! It's Isobel. She's there!" She said, jabbing her finger into the printed piece of paper.

Damon took the sheet and placed it back in the folder, rising from the bed and revealing his boxer clad body. He tossed the file into a trashcan and Elena jumped up. "What are you doing?!" she asked. **"I don't care, Elena. I don't care that you found Isobel."** "But this could lead us to Kath-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. After a minute, he pulled away. **"I don't care about finding Katherine, Elena." **He said. **"You're right. All this traveling down memory lane, reliving every moment I had with Katherine, it's made me realize that she didn't love me. She was using me. I was nothing more than a cover story and a safe house to protect her from Klaus." **he said. "But Damon—" she was cut off this time by his pointer finger on her lips. **"Shut up, I'm not done with my speech yet." **He instructed. Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, signaling for him to continue. **"There's something else too. " **he started**. "Through all of this…I got a crash course in getting to know you. And I understand why the other Damon…or whatever fell in love with you. Everytime we shared a look or…touched I got a snippet of a memory. Whenever we would connect…I got just a flash of our life before. And I slowly started to realize…I don't want to find her. Because even if she walked through that door right now and professed her undying love for me, I wouldn't care. It wouldn't matter. Because when I was with her, she encouraged rage and jealousy and violence and I associated all of those things with love. I thought that I felt them because I loved her. But when I'm with you…it's fun and it makes me feel…good, which is strange. And all that anger and resentment just kind of…fades away. And I'm sounding totally stupid an I'm rambling and being cheesy and…" **

Elena let the pause go on for a second before she spoke up again. "Can I talk now?" she asked with a smirk. Damon nodded and she sighed. "You don't sound stupid and cheesy…you sound confused, which is fine. I mean…feeling like this. It wasn't exactly how you were raised." She admitted. "I told my friend Matt right before I became a vampire that…you consumed me." She said. "And I think it's one of the truest things I've ever said. I couldn't think straight, talk intelligently…you completely…consumed me." She explained. "So…maybe we don't have to jump into some epic destined love affair." She said. "Maybe we can just…see where it goes. Figure it out together." She offered. Damon quirked an eyebrow. **"Are you asking me to go steady?" **he teased. Elena smacked his arm. "HEY! Seriously? I'm trying to be serious!" she laughed. **"And I'm trying to lighten the mood." **He countered with a grin. **"Okay…seeing where it goes. I like that."** He smiled. **"Oh wait, I have one question**." "Shoot." She said. **"Does 'seeing where it goes' include making out? Because I**_** definitely**_** enjoy making out with you."** He grinned devilishly leaning in toward her. Elena put her palm on his face, pushing him away playfully. "We'll see, maybe if you behave." She teased.** "Aww." **He pouted. **"But I thought you liked me when I was a bad boy."**


	7. Chapter 7

On the Friday night after Damon and Elena had decided to…"See where things go", Elena sat on the kitchen counter in her pajama pants and t-shirt, swinging her legs, swirling her finger around the orange bowl filled with brownie batter. Jenna had demanded comfort food that night, so they'd settled for takeout soup and microwave brownies. Jeremy sat at the kitchen counter, doodling on his notebook paper. It had been months since he'd actually sketched, but Elena was thrilled to see a pencil in his hand at all.

The doorbell rang and she hopped down, announcing that she would answer it. She opened it and tilted her head to the side. "Hi." She smiled. **"We aren't going out like that are we**?" Damon asked, eyeing her pajamas. Elena raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we had a date." She admitted, confused as she wracked her brain to see if he'd mentioned anything. **"See…I had this whole idea that I was going to surprise you for our first date and it was going to be romantic or whatever and I'm screwing it up."** He said, turning to leave. Elena laughed and ran out after him. "Wait, wait!" she said, grabbing his arm. "You aren't screwing it up. I just…didn't know what was going on." She said. "Come back inside. Give me ten minutes." She said, taking his hand and leading him back inside the house.

"Jenna?" Elena called as they stepped inside. Jenna walked through the house, brownie batter smeared across her forehead. **"I don't know how to work this stupid oven**." She grumbled, and then noticed Elena wasn't alone. **"Hello." **She said, looking to Elena for explanation. "Jenna, this is Damon." She said, her hand resting on his bicep as she introduced them. "Damon, this is my aunt Jenna." She smiled. "And if it's okay, I'm gonna go hang out with him for a while." Elena smiled. "Damon, why don't you have a seat and we'll be right back." Jenna said, grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her up the stairs. **"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?!"** Jenna whispered and Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes, since she knew Damon could hear them no matter how quietly they talked. "This would be our first official date. We've been hanging out for a while but it just kind of developed into something recently. I didn't know he was coming over. He surprised me." Well, that was a version of the truth, anyway. **"So that's who you've been studying with so often. He's really hot!"** Jenna laughed. Elena blushed and shuffled her feet. "Oh yeah…studying." **"Wait. NO! I'm supposed to be parental. Um…isn't he a little old for you?" **she asked. Elena furrowed her eyebrows _You have no idea. _She thought. "Not really. He's great, you'll really like him." She said, but she knew that probably wasn't the truth. Even on his best day, Damon wasn't exactly parent approved.

After Elena reassured her a few more times, Jenna finally left her alone to change. Elena put on a white sundress that fell right above her knees. She put her hair in a ponytail and touched up her make-up, then grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. "Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand. Damon nodded and stood off the couch. "Wait. I've got this. Don't stay out too late. Call if you need anything." Jenna said in her best chaperone voice. Elena laughed. "I will Aunt Jenna." She promised, linking her fingers through Damon's. He waved goodbye and followed her outside.

When they reached the car, Damon opened the passenger side door for her. **"So I'm hot, huh?" **he smirked. Elena laughed and smacked his arm lightly. "I knew you were listening! That's just what you needed…an ego boost." She rolled her eyes. Damon caught her off-guard with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back against the car. After a moment, they came up for air. **"Sorry. I was supposed to do that at the end of the night, wasn't I?" **Damon asked and Elena shook her head, resting her hand on his arm. "No. That was perfect." She smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek then ducked into the car. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise." He said and then contorted his face as if the sentence had tasted bad coming out. "What's wrong?" Elena asked. **"I'm not good at this stuff. All the romantic comedy fairytale crap…that's not me, that's Stefan. This comes natural to him and I have no idea what I'm doing and I just don't want to disappoint you." **He rambled. Elena reached across the gear shift and took Damon's hand. "You're better than you think." She said. "And the romantic stuff is nice, don't get me wrong. But I just want you, Damon. Be yourself." She smiled. Damon reached across and kissed her again. **"Okay. We should go. Before our entire date consists of making out in your driveway**." He laughed, stealing one more kiss before putting the car in gear and pulling out.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling into the woods. "Oh I get it. You brought me here to kill me." She teased him when he opened her dor. Damon rolled his eyes. **"You aren't funny. Come on." **He motioned for her to get out . Elena returned the eye roll and stepped out. Damon popped the trunk and pulled out a basket, taking her hand and leading her deep into the woods until they came upon the ruins of the old Salvatore Home. "This is where I grew up." He said, motioning around them. Elena knew that..Stefan had brought her here once, but she didn't reveal that. Damon was trying…he was showing her a part of himself he didn't often show anyone. Elena answered him with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me here." They sat down together and Damon began pulling things out of the basket. It was a simple meal, pasta and bread but the fact that he'd cooked for her amazed her.

A few hours later, he pulled back into her driveway. He walked her to the door and then pulled her close. **"So not a bad date?"** He asked. Elena smiled. "It was an amazing date, Damon. " she promised, wrapping her arms around his neck. **"I should probably go before I get on Aunt Jenna's bad list."** He pouted. Elena smirked "You know…you could always sneak in later." She teased. **"Hmm…we'll see." **He teased right back, leaning in for a good-night kiss. **"Bye." **He whispered. Elena smiled "Bye." She said back, but as she turned her head to watch him leave, her smile faded. "Matt? Hi!" she said, instantly feeling bad. This was awkward. "Umm…this is Damon. Damon, this is my friend, Matt." She said. **"Jeremy invited me over."** He said, looking between her and Damon. Elena walked back down the stairs, standing beside Damon. "Oh…uh, yeah. He's inside, I think." She said dumbly. "Well, I'm gonna take off." Damon announced, leaning over and catching Elena off-guard with a steamy kiss. Matt turned and walked in the house.

Elena pushed Damon off. "Damon!" she scolded. **"What? I'm just kissing my girlfriend goodnight" **he said and she could practically see his blood boiling. "You were marking your territory. You might as well have peed on me." She said, walking away. **"You think I'm actually worried about the quarterback?" **he laughed. "No. I think you're being you. That you are acting out." She said, moving to open the door. Damon's hand came down over her's. ** "Hey…I'm sorry." **He said. **"Give me a break. I haven't actually dated anyone since the 1800's. I'm a bit out of practice. I could tell there was something there and…I just wanted to make sure he knew you were spoken for."** He said, pulling her into his arms and pouting at her. "Well, I think he got that loud and clear." Elena said, stubbornly. **"Come on…don't be mad…"** he pleaded. Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said. "But from now on, you're nice to Matt, got it?" she asked. Damon nodded.** "Of course. I'll talk to you later, okay?"** he asked. Elena nodded and he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

**Damon's POV**

Damon drove home in silence. He parked and walked inside, greeting his brother before heading up to his room. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket then moved to his pants. **"Whoa. Not even a hello first?" **he heard from the bed. He spun around to face her. "Katherine?"


	8. Chapter 8

Damon's POV

Damon backed up as his eyes traveled over his lost love. "Katherine." He repeated. "What are you doing here?" Katherine stood, sauntering over to him. **"Maybe I missed you."** She pouted. "Well, it's been over a hundred years. Color me shocked that you decided to show up." He said, moving away from her and crossing the room. **"Aww…come on, Damon. Don't be mad."** She pleaded, walking up behind him. Damon turned around. "Leave." He demanded. **"Don't pretend you haven't spent all this time missing me, Damon. I know you were researching just a few months ago. Some of your…contacts got in touch with me." **She pursed her lips. "You want to know what I found?" he asked. "That you were the same heartless, psychotic bitch I remembered." Damon glared her down. **"Careful, Damon. You might hurt my feelings. And I might just have to—"** Damon's phone buzzed on the table. Katherine glanced over and swiped it up. **"A new message from ****_Elena._****"** She read. **"The boys went out…Jenna's on a date. You should come back over. Xoxo."** Katherine read aloud. ** "Oooh. This should be ****_fun._****" **She smirked. **"So…****_sweetheart_****, who is Elena?"**

Damon was stuck. What was he supposed to do? He could tell the truth. That Elena was his….g-g-that word he hated…and get the satisfaction of rubbing it in Katherine's face. Or, he could lie…and protect Elena. If Katherine found out what Elena was…who she was…she would be in danger. He had to find a way to get Katherine out of town before she ever saw Elena. Reaching forward, Damon jerked the phone from her hand. "Elena is none of your business." He growled. "Look, Katherine. I don't know why you're here…and frankly, I don't care. Just stay the hell out of my life." **"Actually…I'm looking for your brother."** She said, obviously a dig. It was supposed to hurt him. And as much as he hated to admit it…it had. But he wouldn't show that, of course. "He's at the grill, last I heard. " he said, pulling on a shirt. "Have fun." Damon walked causually out the door, then when he was out of eyesight, took off.

He jumped onto Elena's roof carefully, knocking on her window. Looking up from where she was writing, she smiled and walked over, letting him in. **"Hey. I was beginning to wonder if you got my message." **She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He leaned in to the kiss, climbing inside. Pulling away, he closed the window."Is everyone still out?" he asked. She shook her head. **"They're asleep though." **She smiled. He watched as her doe eyes traveled over his face. **"What's wrong?"** she asked. Damon offered a smile. "Nothing." He answered, leaning in to kiss her. She stopped him, pushing at his chest. **"Nuh-uh. We've done this. The lying and scheming and keeping things from each other. We did it before. It didn't work very well. Now…what's wrong?" **she asked again. Damon sighed. She deserved to know, right? She could be in danger. "Katherine's back."


End file.
